User talk:Ultimate Toad Gamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Parax. page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: UMG I don't consider being banned from his wiki a horrible fate. Secondly, he was banned for a reason; I'm not going to make "deals" with him, because 1.) I don't care, and 2.) because that basically gives him a bargaining chip and would allow him to keep breaking rules. Not happening.-- 01:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) It's not happening, bro. I don't care what "reward" he promises; he broke the rules, so he got banned. Offering "rewards" for special treatment only encourages corruption, which will not be tolerated here. Cease trying to convince me otherwise.-- 23:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE from the UMFW: Before I have to apologise for something I never intended to do, I want to make a few things clear. #Saying negative things about someone does not, I repeat, does not equal insulting said someone. Insulting is when you intend to offend someone. This doesn't have to be the case for saying negative things, nor criticism. Neither of these terms do equal bullying either. Technically, I never bullied you or UMG, I just pointed out both your flaws. If you're offended by that or cannot take criticism, that's not my problem. I'd just wish you would know that and act a bit more reasonable, that's all. #As editing on wikis or being an admin on wikis are no real jobs, I'm afraid that I have to classify "getting paid for work at the UMFW" as simply "bribing". I'm sorry but it's technically true. Anyway, I apologize for "bullying", even though I never did that. I just told the truth, and it happened to have content in it that offended you. I never intended to bully, offend or insult you or UMG. I just wanted you to reconsider your actions. That's all. I hope you can accept this apology, and i hope not that I've accidentally offended you even further. This is a lot bigger than I expected #Fantendo does allow users to create their own ideas. Not only that, it also covers ideas for original series, other Nintendo series and even allows third-party series. What UMG did, however, is changing the history of many Super Mario characters. Specifically, he suggested to alter them so they fit only his "awesome" theories. They can be considered awesome, but definitely not the positive one, as many users all found all of UMG's theories ridiculous and stupid. As if a troll created them, just to piss the community off. This is why they were on Arend's side. #But UMG banned almost half of the entire Fantendo community for simply revenge, as he believes his ban on Fantendo was unfair, but it really isn't unfair. Like I said, he was banned for being an obvious troll, intentional or not. It's not like he never received any second chances either. He has been given at least one warning. Although not specifically for being a troll, but he has been warned for flaming. As I said before, UMG bans users as a revenge. They never did something specifically wrong on the UMFW, let alone visited it in the first place. That's kind of unfair to me. Heck, a lot of banned users were given bad reasons to be banned in the first place. just look at this washing list. ##As I said before, All of Degen's socks are being banned simply because UMG believes they are Arend, simply because of nothing else but random theories. ##Parax and SuperSkyWalker are banned because the former blocked UMG in this wiki for not listening to the rules and such (not unlike what has happened on Fantendo, might I add) and the latter refused to unban him. ##SonicWiki was banned because UMG wasn't "allowed" to deletetag that old fanfic by Arend. That's not even true, he did give him the code of the deletion template, giving allowance to deletetag the page, but it would result in a ban because of the reason being unfair. ##This one is a bit of a paradox: Blue Jay of Lightning (AKA Bigfoot1) has been banned because Locky opposes him. Literally, it says: "If Locky opposes him, I oppose him". Locky opposes UMG as well, so technically, for this ban alone, UMG should ban himself. But UMG believes that Arend is actually taking control of Locky, meaning that he would believe that not Locky, but Arend opposes BJoL, meaning that he should support BJoL if he continues to oppose Arend, meaning that he should unban BJoL, but Arend never controlled Locky in the first place. So either, UMG should unban him, or should ban himself to set the record straight. BTW, I'm pretty sure that Locky never said such thing. At least, I couldn't find any proof. ##SuperMaractus has been banned for similar reasons. The biggest difference is that there's proof to find that Locky hates SM. SM has been hated by many users in general, actually. ##Meme(911) and Yoshifraga have been banned for "bullying UMG". Again, they probably criticized him instead, so it's another false accusation. ##What takes the cake, however, is one I already discussed before. Sr. Wario was banned for being flat-out too lazy to play UMG's guessing game. Like, oh my Glob. I'm seriously puzzled how UMG thinks that this is a legitimate reason for a ban lasting '''a full year'.'' Heck, all of his bans last a year, or in his words "eternity", which would actually be "indefinite", but I guess UMG never discovered how to put in that option. But if he did, he'd probably re-ban everyone he banned for a year, to an indefinite timeperiod. This means that UMG would ban anyone for eternity for not partaking in a simple guessing game. Umm, yeah, HOW IS THAT FAIR?! #"President" isn't even a legitimate user right. Administrator is the highest user rank you can get, the only one that is above the admin (and has specifically more powers) is the Wikia Staff user right. Four years haven't even been passed. And in Fantendo's case, you're totally wrong. The sysops aren't as tyrannical as you think. They first give you warnings before they ban you, but UMG bans users IMMEDIATELY without warning. Also, while UMG bans them usually "for eternity" (read: one year), user blocks on Fantendo have been usually lower (unless the banned user is a real baddie). Check their Block list and Block log. Most blocks have been either three days, a week or a month. Indefinite and full year-blocks have only been applied to (obvious) trolls. And then, check the talk pages of most of the blocked users. They got at least one warning, and usually a reminder. UMFW never gave away reminders, warnings or last warnings: the admins there play as their own judges, and the users who even dares to even say a negative thing about UMG (no matter if it's dignified or rude) is banned immediately, and the negative thing is considered an insult (and the banned user is considered a bully). This means that you, UMG and his other nephews can do whatever they want while others cannot, admin or not. It's like you consider UMG as Jesus or something, but what his contributions told to me, he really isn't. I'm pretty sure my ban will be strengthened when I say this, even though I haven't insulted him. Also, not every page that has been tagged for deletion will be per say banned. In fact, some get their deletion template removed. So really, I still would prefer Fantendo over the UMFW. I have a lot of proof that Fantendo is like a million times better and a quadrillion times fore fair than UMG's little wiki. Fantendo's sysops and admins really aren't as tyrannical as you think. ---- The problem with you, UMG and the rest of his nephews is that you all jump too early into conclusions and use speculations as "proof" instead of actual facts. #''Degen is a girl''. I'm pretty sure I've said before that Degenerator is in fact a female from America, not a dude. Arend is male, and he stated himself many times that he's Dutch. And maybe you don't know this, but Arend never trolled on Fantendo. In fact, Arend may have not trolled the UMFW, let alone would ever know the existence of it, if UMG never randomly showed up on the UnMarioWiki, claiming that he made a new "empire", and that he will conquer Fantendo, complete with "evil" laughter. In fact, no one else would have ever known about the UMFW if UMG didn't tell Locky about it, who made a blog about it. That is when the "trollers" began invading UMFW, including Arend, who wanted to keep it a secret for some reason. #Locky stated many times that UMG is an idiot. He called him a six year old on drugs. I'm pretty sure I've said that before too. Locky and Arend are actually friends; UMG made that story of "Locky opposing Arend" up. It's yet another rumor, and isn't supported anywhere. Bigfoot1, AKA Blue Jay of Lightning is no troll at all. SM is annoying and kept flaming, but that's it. I assure you that neither of them are "minions" or socks of Arend. #Banning a person due to laziness is idiotic. Sr. Wario hasn't done anything wrong. Banning and Blocking is purposely made to prevent certain people to do more wrong stuff than they did before on said wiki they're blocked. Not when someone is doing nothing. Imagine if I were actually a member of the UMFW, and I went on vacation for a month, but forgot to tell anybody. Then I got back from vacation, to find out I'm banned for a year due to inactivity (Keep in mind that laziness equals inactivity)! That's completely stupid. Besides, Sr. Wario only said he was too lazy to play UMG's guessing game. that doesn't mean he's too lazy for anything else. This is possibly even more stupid than the ban itself. Especially since [http://ultimate-mario-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Rules the rules don't even list that you have to work hard and laziness equals ban]. It's not only a stupid rule, it's nonexistent! Another reason why the ban was unfair. #Are you implying that every user UMG banned that never did anything on the wiki are major trolls? Because Cobweb, Sorastitch, BJoL, Sr. Wario, Meme911, Yoshifraga, Yami no Tenshi, and MANY MORE never did anything on UMG's wiki, yet all are banned for a full year. Cobweb, Sora and Tenshi are respectable sysops on Fantendo. SuperSkywalker and Parax were also banned for a year, and are respectable admins on this wiki. UMG only banned these people out of spite: they never did do anything actually wrong, the one thing they did is apparently pissing UMG off. And it's possible to ban for an indefinite amount of time. Or any other time you like. If everything's right, the "Expiry" parameter stands on "Other Time:" on default. If this is the case, type in the column right under that your preferred time period (like "indefinite"). Seeing that almost none of the banned can be even considered as "magor" (betcha mean major again) trolls, I find it deeply unfair that they never got a warning for their "nefarious schemes" even though they have done perfectly normal things and never trolled in their life (In Cobweb's case, he has reformed for a long time and is unlikely to troll anymore). Heck, they never did anything here. Why ban them? To prevent them from coming here? At least UMG's ban after he left has a reason: he was considered a big troll. Fantendo doesn't want trolls like UMG. Plus he kept lying to the wiki after he was unbanned. And he sent his nephew ULG over to Fantendo and planned to invade it, even though he said he left. How can we believe someone who keeps telling bullshit theories, hating a certain user because he reverted that bullshit since it was spammy, and even lie about never coming back, trying to take over at a later point? #All in all, you will never be able to convince me that the UMFW is a better place than Fantendo, and UMG is a great leader. Evidence is clear that it's the exact opposite: Fantendo being million times better and UMG being a fraud. I wish I could say better things about him, but I simply cannot. There's too much that UMG did wrong. If you think otherwise... I have no clue. You can't turn me over to your side, and I'm sure that UMG can't do it either. I'm smarter than that. :While I find myself agreeing with AlphaEagle here, I do have to ask that both parties in this argument tone it down just a little, specifically when it comes to language.-- 23:54, October 31, 2013 (UTC) #I already told you on UMFW before, none of the users knew EoMI before he even made an appearance in August. I already told you a lot before, and you try to convince me by repeating yourself, and that won't work. Also, insulting does not equal trolling at all. I recall as well that Arend banned UMG because UMG banned everyone else unfairly (see above messages). #It's still a very bad and stupid reason to ban someone for a year. Also, UMG is also rude to others, if you notice how he spoke toward the users of Fantendo. #ULG was considered a troll. Everyone considered that UMG acted childish toward everyone, yet ULG stated that UMG is the prime minister of your family and has been selected as one twenty years ago. Considering he's 33, it's still unbelievable. Also, the "new" Mario storyline is again based on UMG's "awesome" theories, which were considered ridiculous anyway. If the comments section didn't contain any hilarity, it would've been deleted already. But now it's part of the Wall of Shame. #UMG is "awesome" to you because he gives you money in trade to do what he says (AKA bribing, considering that being a Wiki admin is not a real job). UMG has been a terrible person to everyone he encountered on Fantendo. It's not per say because UMG did something to me, but that UMG did something wrong in general. And I cannot believe that he has people that are willingly following him. Now I would like to end this conversation. Please think about what I've said to you the past few days. Do not consider to manipulate or turn me over, especially when it's about something we discussed before. I know it will not work. Goodbye.